BinQ
BinQ is one of the biggest manufacturers in crushing and grinding industry in China. The companies main product include Jaw Crusher, Impact Crusher, Cone Crusher, Hammer Crusher, Vertical Shaft Impact Crusher, Ball Mill, Grinding mill, Raymond Mill, MTM Medium Speed Trapezium Mill, Ultrafine Mill and other related machines and equipments such as Vibrating Feeder, Vibrating Screen and sand washing machines. Jaw crushers, cone crusher, impact crusher, stone mill, hammer crusher are the leading products of the company. They stone crusher are widely applied for: minerals, quarry, building materials, road, rail way, water conservancy and hydropower. PF Series Impact Crusher is a new product that absorbs advanced technologies at home and abroad. This Series stone crusher equipment can crusher material which max feed size is less than 500mm, compression strength is not more than 320 Mpa(eg: granite, limestone, concrete etc.) With its excellent performance and good performance, Impact Crusher is widely used in highway, hydroelectric, artificial stone and sand, crushing and building material industry ect. HP series Cone Crusher (Hydraulic) adopts computer optimization design to speed up main shaft speed. The unique crushing chamber replace system can quickly replace components in crushing chamber to meet different size requirement. The friction disc design and rotation of eccentric shaft bushing around fix cone plus more reasonable "labyrinth seal" system are unique features of HP series, which have more advantages like easier operation, larger application scope, more reliable, more smooth functioning comparing with spring and traditional cone crusher. The PC hammer crusher crushes by the collisions between high-speed hammer and material, which features in its simple structure, high reduction ration, high efficiency, ect. The PC hammer crushers were developed for the both dry and wet crushing of brittle, medium-hard materials for the mining, cement, coal, metallurgic, construction material, road building, and Petroleum & Chemical industries. Sand Making Machine is suitable for crushing soft, medium hard and extremely hard materials or shaping materials, and is widely used in crushing various kinds of mine, cement, fire-proof materials, bauxite, corundum, glass raw materials, building sand, stone materials, and other metallurgical slag. Sand Making Machine of BinQ is of advanced processing technology, high quality, and also very popular among the world. Welcome to visit and inspect. Belt conveyer is a kind of machine that to transfer the material continuously. The belt works under the effect of frictional force. It is not only the components to transfer the material, but also the components to transfer the force. The belt conveyer is advanced and simple in structure, easy to maintain. Its transfer capacity is high, transfer distance is long. They are widely used in mining, metallurgical and coal industry to transfer sandy or lump material, or packaged material. In many situation, it Is a very important component of nonstandard machinery. jaw crusher is one of main equipment of stone crushing, is ideally suitable for crushing all kinds of ores and crushing the big size materials, the highest anti-pressure strength of crushed material is 320 Mpa, having two types: primary crushing and secondary crushing.jaw crusher has been sold to 75 countries, the price and quality of jaw crusher is widely recognized, we always stick to be your satisfying partner. BinQ is a professional mining equipment manufacturer and exporter. We have a team of high quality research experts who have always been providing best crushing plant solutions for our customers. For more than 20 years, apart from grinding mill, we have provided with stone crusher、jaw crusher、cone crusher and sand making machine. Model range add details of models built here See also * Special Purpose Machines ** Quarry machinery ** Mining Machinery References / sources External links * BinQ webpage * BINQ website * http://www.stonecrusher2.com * http://www.jawcrusher3.com Category:Companies of China Category:Crusher manufacturers Category:Mining machinery Category:Companies founded in 1987 Category:Companies based in Shanghai